


Black Dog the Musical

by Elefrancis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefrancis/pseuds/Elefrancis
Summary: I see you through your stories.





	1. Black Dog the Musical

**Black Dog t** **he** **Musical**

 **L. S. Ambizon Theatre** ****

**Black Dog**

Book

by 

**Francine Ambizon**

Music and Lyrics

by 

**Francine Ambizon, Orly James**

Starring 

**Yu “Alison” Wu**

**Francine Ambizon**

**Wenlong Dai**

Scenic Design

**Lian Shen**

Costume Design

**Lian Shen**

Lighting Design

**Lian Shen**

Hair Design

**Lian Shen**

Casting

**Francine Ambizon, Lian Shen**

**  
**  
  
Directed by **Lian Shen**


	2. Cast

**Cast**

(in alphabetical order)

  
  


Francine————————————————————————— FRANCINE AMBIZON   


Ica Rubi-Godino——————————————————————— YU “ALISON” WU

Ica Rubi (Child)—————————————————— (Mon., Thur., Sun.) TORI WHITE

(Tue., Fri., Sat.) MOLLY BECHTEL

Anan Rubi (Child)——————————————— (Mon., Thur., Sun.) VELMA HANSEN

(Tue., Fri., Sat.) OLIVIA LYNCH

Black Dog———————————————————————————— FAYE ADAMS

Ica Ribi (Teen)——————————————————————————— GAL ROSS

Tereza Garcia-Rubi—————————————————————— KARLA WILLSON

Collin Godino——————————————————————— DERECK MCCLURE

Phaedrus Godino———————————————————————— WENLONG DAI

Anan “Sierra” Rubi——————————————————————— LUNA ALFONSO

Francis Aaron Young———————————————————— FRANCISCA ALBERT

The Queen———————————————————————————— DENIS KLEIN

The King———————————————————————————— TRAVIS HATA

Maid———————————————————————————— JOSEE JARREAU

People on the Street————————————— DOMINIC ALFONSO, KATHY LADNER,

GABRIELLE LAROSA, MANDY PARK, TARA WELLS, WILLIAM YANG, ZOE YOUNG

**Standby and Understudies**

Standbys and Understudies never substitute for players

unless a specific announcement for the appearance is made at the time of performance.

Understudies for Ica Rubi-Godino: STACY JANE BROWN, KATHY LADNER, ZOE YOUNG; Understudies for Francine: STACY JANE BROWN, KATHY LADNER, ZOE YOUNG; Understudy for Black Dog: GABRIELLE LAROSA; Understudy for Ica Rubi(Teen): SAMANTHA STARK; Understudy for Tereza Garcia-Rubi: BRIE R.ROSE; Understudies for Phaedrus Godino: TRAVIS HATA, WILLIAM YANG; Understudies for Collin Godino: DOMINIC ALFONSO, MANDY PARK; Understudies for Anan Rubi: JOSEE JARREAU, ZOE YOUNG; Understudy for Francis Aaron Young: HAPPER WAYNE; Understudy for the King: DOMINIC ALFONSO; Understudies for the Queen: BRIE R.ROSE, KARLA WILLSON

**Black Dog**

Will be Performed with One 15-minute Intermission.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The use of any recording device, either audio or video, and the taking of photographs, either with or without flash, is strictly prohibited. Please turn off all electronic devices such as cellular phones, beepers, and watches. The use of cell phones in the theatre is prohibited by New York City law.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Musical Numbers

Act I

“Sleepless Nights”———————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino, Francine

“A Deal with Me”——————————————————————————— Francine

“A Song for Sierra”———————— Ica Rubi-Godino, Ica Rubi (Young), Anan Rubi (Young)

“Inside an Empty Shell”————————————————————————— Francine

“Soliloquy”——————————————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino

“Unspoken Words”———————————————— Phaedrus Godino, Ica Rubi-Godino

“Lonely Heart”————————————————————————— Phaedrus Godino

“Path of Mine”—————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino, Phaedrus Godino

“Will We Find Another Path?”——————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino

“Untitled Poem”————————————————— Phaedrus Godino, Ica Rubi-Godino

Act II

Entr’acte

“Into the Gentle Night”——————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino, Phaedrus Godino

“Nowhere to See You Again”———————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino

“Would You be Honest with Me?”—————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino

“A Prisoner of Eternity”—————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino, Phaedrus Godino

“Will We Find Another Path? (Reprise)”——————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino

“Wind Knows All”——————————————————————————— Company

“His Highness”———————————— Francis Aaron Young, Francine, Ica Rubi-Godino

“To Custodio”—————————————————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino

“Untitled Poem(Reprise)”—————————————— Ica Rubi-Godino, Phaedrus Godino


	4. ACT I

**One**

**Characters**

Francine, unknown age.

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and six years old.

**Set**

Ica Rubi-Godino’s room; a dark space with a working table and a bed on stage. The scene is hidden behind a huge black curtain.

**The Play**

(The stage is completely dark.

Francine steps on the stage from the SR wing, wearing a black cloak with a hat. She stands at the center of the stage, tracking lights on her. She bows towards the audience.)

Francine: Audience, welcome to join me. You are about to witness a fictional story plays on this stage. This story is a quote from a fictional world. In that world, every character has their own life story. Those who don't own a story have no place in there.

I am no longer a storyteller of my own story. I am an empty shell, a wandering ghost to the world. The story I will present to you this afternoon/ tonight is about a woman named Ica Rubi-Godino.

(Francine bows again and steps aside to the stage left front, putting the hat on.)

[The prelude(前奏) of  _ Sleepless Nights _ .]

( **The black flat curtain[curtain one] up.** The scene of Ica Rubi-Godino’s room appears. The working table on Stage Right, bed on Stage Left. Ica Rubi-Godino walks in the room disturbingly. She is a tall woman with curly long grey hair.

Francine observes Ica.)

**_“Sleepless Nights”_ **

_ Ica Rubi-Godino: _

_ I drown into the sea of night. _

_ The water seals my mouth, _

_ And my ears. _

_ Under the abusolute silence, _

_ The water fades away. _

_ Night by night, _

_ The similar nightmares come to haunt me. _

_ Within the nightmares, _

_ A black dog steps out from the shadow of my past. _

_ It appears ominously, _

_ Leaving its traces in my dreams. _

_ I dreamed of the past memory, _

_ I was surrounded by the past scenes and people. _

_ The giant black beast howling with burning eyes, _

_ Coming after my beloved ones, _

_ As it is the Death walk among us. _

_ ‘Run, run away!’  _

_ I scream, but no one hears. _

_ I runs towards the black dog to stop it. _

_ I have no weapons but my bare hands. _

_ The beast turns to me,  _

_ Staring at me with the burning eyes. _

_ Then it bows and jumps though me. _

_ I watched it disappear in the shadow, _

_ Leaving the blood and wounds behind. _

_ My hands go through the people’s wounds, _

_ Like the arrows through the air. _

_ I watch them bleeding, _

_ But can do nothing to help. _

_ The damage the beast caused couldn’t be repaired, _

_ The injuries it left couldn’t be cured. _

_ A woman with a broken heart drowns into the sea of night. _

_ The water seals her mouth and ears. _

_ Under the abusolute silence, _

_ The water fades away. _

_ Night by night, _

_ The similar nightmares come to haunt her. _

_ Within the nightmares, _

_ A black dog steps out from the shadow of her past. _

_ It appears ominously, _

_ Leaving its traces in her dreams. _

_ The woman, _

_ Who has a broken heart, _

_ Fights the beast bare-handed, night by night. _

_ Doing one thing but fail endless doesn’t scare she away, _

_ But a broken heart doesn’t last for long any more. _

_ After years, Death is finally about to find her. _

(Francine steps behinds Ica quietly.

Ica senses Francine’s existence, she turns around, a relieved look on her face fades away quickly. They stare at each other for a sec.)

Francine: Your time is about to reach its ends, Ica.

Ica(disappointingly): I’ve waited for Death over one hundred years. You are not the one I’m waiting for.

Francine: You are very patient. Unfortunately, you are right, I am no Death. Think me as a ghost, a wandering illusion, who calls herself Francine. 

(Ica hesitates for a sec when she hears Francine’s name.)

[The prelude of  _ A Deal with Me _ .]

Ica: What do you want, Francine?

Francine: I come here to make a deal with you.

The black dog you dreamed of is coming after your precious memories for real. Your body is dying. That creature will tear your memory apart and you won’t have the strength to stop it.

**_“A Deal with Me”_ **

_ Francine: _

_ Ica Rubi-Godino, _

_ I know a story. _

_ I know, _

_ Once upon the time, _

_ There were two yougins fell in love. _

_ They lived happily ever after till the day Death came, _

_ And took one of them away. _

_ Death didn’t see one thing come, _

_ Or it didn’t care. _

_ But the love gave the lovers great powers, _

_ That the one who was left behind stood in front Death, _

_ And took his love back. _

_ I know how the story started, _

_ And I know how the story will end. _

_ Ica Rubi-Godino, _

_ I know a story. _

_ I know, _

_ Once upon the time, _

_ A mechanic brought his love to life. _

_ The mechanic was young and talented, _

_ Whose talent could have made history remembered his name. _

_ He used his greatest pieces on his love; _

_ A non-stopped metal heart. _

_ The heart helped him taking away his love, _

_ But he himself died soon after, _

_ Left his beloved one alone in this world. _

_ I know how the story started, _

_ And I know how the story will end. _

_ Ica Rubi-Godino, _

_ I know your life story. _

_ I used to have a story like you do. _

_ I am my creator’s creation, _

_ An empty shell before she fills this shell with a fictional story of my life. _

_ My creator prepared me for traveling in this world, _

_ But before my journey started, _

_ She took my story away. _

_ At that day, _

_ I was no longer who I was. _

_ I became the ghost of this world, _

_ Backing to an empty shell I used to be. _

_ Now, _

_ The ghost is here, _

_ Offering you a one-time opportunity. _

_ Ica Rubi-Godino, _

_ I can give you a chance to prevent your past from perishing. _

_ I can offer you the opportunity to relive your memory. _

_ The black dog is the creation of my creator. _

_ Defeat it then you can protect your memory from our creator. _

_ The journey I point to you leads to our creator at the end. _

_ I won’t ask much from you as repaying. _

_ Just do one thing for me, if you can make it to the very end. _

_ Please bring my words to my creator. _

Ica: Why can’t you ask your creator yourself?

Francine: I can never go back to her since the day she took away my story. She reshaped my story so she could adapt it to another character.

(Silence.)

Ica: What are the words?

_ Francine: _

_ Ask my creator, _

**_Why took away my position in this world?_ **

Francine: You don’t have to answer me immediately. I will come back when you dream of the black dog again, see you soon.

(Francine turns around and walks towards the SR wing.)

Ica: Francine.

(Francine stops and turns back to face Ica.)

Ica: I will ask the question for you.

(Francine smiles bitterly.)

Francine: Then we have a deal. Some suggestions before the journey starts, Ica.

First, try not to fight the black dog barehanded.

Second, as you dreamed of, the black dog will only attack the people who were with you at that point. But you are the only one capable to hurt the black dog.

Third, if you died, you failed. If the people you protected died, you failed. Once you failed, you have no second chance. You will dream of the black dog tearing your memories apart every night till you died.

The journey will start when you are ready.

(Ica wears a grey cloak. Then she walks to her working desk and picks a dagger from her toolbox. She holds the dagger with her right hand and walks back to Francine.

Francine gives Ica her hand. She leads Ica to the SR wing. Then she let go of Ica’s hand.)

Francine: Forgive me for cannot accompany you in your journey. Wish you luck, Ica.

(Ica stops and looks at Francine.)

Ica: I hope you will get your position back one day, Francine.

(Ica walks into the dark alone.

Francine chuckles. A bitter smile fades away from her face pretty quick. She faces the audience and bows.)

Francine: Then, the journey begins.

(Lights all off, the stage goes dark.  **Curtain one down.** )

**Two**

**Characters**

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and six years old.

Ica Rubi, eight years old.

Anan Rubi, nine years old.

The black dog, unknown age.

Francine, unknown age.

**Set**

Outside place of Child Ica and Anan’s home. The scene is hidden behind  **Curtain one.**

**Note**

After their shadows merge into one, the only shadow appears behind Child Ica is the silhouette of one hundred and six years old Ica Rubi-Godino, A.K.A Present Ica.

**The Play**

(Ica Rubi-Godino[Present Ica] on the SR front, Ica Rubi[Child Ica] on the SL front. Tracking lights on them. The center of the stage remains dark.

**Curtain one remains down.** )

[The prelude of  _ A Song for Sierra _ .]

**_“A Song for Sierra”_ **

_ Present Ica: _

_ Sometimes I dreamed of my elder sister Anan sitting beside my bed. _

_ I was young, _

_ lying on my bed because of my illness. _

_ Under the water of silence night, _

_ I was surrounded by those memories. _

_ A childhood with a narrow sky, _

_ accompanying by her family, _

_ That was the life I used to have in my hands. _

_ Present Ica & Child Ica: _

_ I was born with symbols of dying young; _

_ Light pink hair, purple lips and nails, _

_ And a weak heart. _

_ Present Ica: _

_ In my dream, _

_ My sister was taking care of me. _

_ Then I saw the black dog trying to hurt her. _

_ ‘Anna, run!’ _

_ I tried to yell. _

_ But my vioce was so low and weak, _

_ That my sister couldn’t hear me. _

_ I struggled to get up, _

_ But my body was weak! _

_ In my dream, _

_ I failed to protect her. _

_ In my dream, _

_ I lost her once again. _

_ I knew it wasn’t in the real life, _

_ But this didn’t make me feel less hurting. _

_ Present Ica & Child Ica: _

_ My body betrayed me as it always did. _

_ I was never afraid of the narrow sky. _

_ What defeated me was the illness that couldn’t be cured. _

_ It stole the wider sky away from me, _

_ And my first dream. _

_ I used to dream of being a mechanic as my father and mother, _

_ But the dream died before I could even try. _

(Present Ica and Child Ica walk to each other and meet at the center of the stage. Present Ica stands behind Child Ica. Present Ica squats and embraces Child Ica from the back. Their shadows merge into one on curtain one.)

_ Present Ica & Child Ica: _

_ Back then, _

_ I was too young to understand how deep my physical defect would affect me. _

_ With my weak heart, _

_ I could not become a mechanic, _

_ No matter how much I desired. _

(Present Ica stands up, tracking light on her off. She exits the stage from the SL wing.

**Curtain one up slowly** . Lights up.

The scene of the outside place of Child Ica and Anan’s home.

Ica looks down to her hands.)

Child Ica: I’m back to my eight-year-old body.

(She looks around.)

Child Ica: I remember what day this was. I will see my sister Anan again.

(She searches her pocket and finds her dagger. She stares at the dagger, taking a deep breath, then put the dagger back to her pocket.)

_ Child Ica: _

_ As a child, _

_ I believed I would be cured one day. _

_ Anan and I wanted our own handcrafted machines. _

_ However, _

_ My body condition didn’t allow me to make one. _

_ One day, _

_ Anan asked me out mysteriously and handed me a tiny machine she made. _

(Child Anan runs on stage from the SL wing. She hands Ica a machine. The girls sit together.)

_ Child Ica: _

_ What were our mother and father thinking at night? _

_ They and I never talked about that. _

_ After I walked alone in this world for a long time, _

_ After I lost them, _

_ I questioned myself; _

_ How much pain did mother and father bury deep in heart, _

_ When they found out they had a child, _

_ Who was borned with defection and would die young? _

_ I had my narrow sky and my parents’ love at day time. _

_ My parents had their tears and worries at night. _

_ Anna had a wider sky that she always shared with me with words. _

_ Anna and I used to know a little. _

_ We were young and naive that we believed one day I would be cured. _

_ Child Anan: _

_ I made my little sister a machine, _

_ So she would feel happy. _

_ I didn’t make it free. _

_ We have a promise that she would make one for me when she recovers. _

(Anan points to the machine.

On the stage left front, a tracking light lights up, the black dog stands there, watching and waiting patiently. Suddenly, it takes a quick peek of the audience.)

Child Anan: The machine is yours now, what name would you give her?

Child Ica: Sierra! I want to name her Sierra. One day I will make a machine even better than yours.

(The girls laugh.)

Child Anan: I will improve my skills as time goes by. I will be a more experienced mechanic when you recover.

(A sorrowful look appears on Ica’s face. She turns her head away, hiding from Anan.)

_ Child Ica: _

_ Under the water of silence night, _

_ I was surrounded by those memories. _

_ A childhood with a narrow sky, _

_ Accompanying by her family, _

_ That was the life I used to have in my hands. _

_ I had my narrow sky and my parents’ love at day time. _

_ My parents had their tears and worries at night. _

_ Anna had a wider sky that she always shared with me with words. _

_ Anna and I used to know a little. _

_ We were young and naive that we believed one day I would be cured. _

_ How could we know, _

_ What we pictured was a future we could not approach? _

(The black dog approaches Anan from her back quietly. Ica looks up and sees the black dog. Her face turns pale. She jumps up, pulling Anan up and shields Anan with her body. Ica stuffs the machine into Anan’s hand. Then Ica pulls out her dagger, aiming towards the black dog.)

Child Ica: Anan RUN!

(Ica breathes heavily. Her hands are shaking. She sees the black dog lowering its body. She squeezes her dagger tight.

The black dog rushes over towards the girls. Anan grabs Ica’s left arm, trying to step forward to protect her little sister. She screams loud for their parents’ help.)

Child Anan: Mom, dad!

(Ica pulls her arm out from Anan’s hands)

Child Ica: Get inside Anan! That creature is coming after you. Don’t drag mom and dad into this. I don’t want to see you get hurt again!

Child Anna: Ahhhh!

(The black dog roars, rushing over to them. Anan screams and throws the only object on her hand towards the black dog. She misses her hit, but it does slow the black dog down for a sec.

Ica catches the opportunity. She runs toward the black dog and stabs it with her dagger.)

Child Ica: Stay away from my sister!

(She stabs her dagger into the flesh as deep as she could. The black dog moaning painfully. Ica breathes heavily. Her heart beats so fast that she feels dizzy.

[Audio of Ica’s heart beats.]

The black dog struggles. Ica falls off. The black dog steps aside and stares at Ica. Ica holds her dagger, pointing it to the black dog. She looks into the creature’s gold eyes anxiously. Anan picks a rock in her hand and stands by Ica’s side.

The girls’ eyesights meet the black dog’s. Ica has the strange feeling that under the dark furry fur it is a human hide there. The black dog sweeps the ground and then looks back at Ica and Anan. Then the black dog turns around, running into the shadow and vanishing.

The black dog exits from the SL wing.

The girls wait for mins, anxiously. It seems the black dog is not coming back. Ica checks her dagger and puts it back to her pocket.)

Child Ica(speaks to herself): There is no blood on the blade.

(Anan kneels on the ground and starts weeping. Ica embraces Anan, patting her back gently.)

Child Ica: We are safe, Anan.

Child Anan: I’m your elder sister, I won’t run away by myself.

(Child Anan embraces Ica back.)

Child Anan: Where did you get the dagger, Ica?

Child Ica(lies): From mom’s toolbox, don’t tell them… Did you get hurt?

(Ica wants to check if Anan got hurt. Anan waves her head. Ica insists to check her. Luckily, girls only get dirt on their clothes.

Anan looks around and notices the machine on the ground. She grabs Ica’s wrist, looking at her with teary eyes.)

Child Anan: No, I broke Sierra! I threw it towards that scary black beast!

(Anan wants to stand up.)

Child Anan: I’m sorry, Ica. I can fix her. I will fix Sierra.

(Ica grabs Anan’s hand, stopping her from getting up.)

Child Ica: Anan, Anan. It’s okay. I’m so glad you didn’t get hurt, that’s all I need for now.

(Ica goes and checks the machine on the ground. It crashed on the ground pretty bad.

The stage fades into black from the left and right sides slowly.

Ica notices the surrounding is getting darker. The horizon vanishes in the dark like the way the black dog did. She grabs Anan’s hands.)

Child Anan: Ica?

Child Ica(looks around): I see weird shadows surrounding us, don’t you notice that?

Child Anan: I saw nothing, Ica, are you alright? Wait! Your face looks so pale, I need to get mom and dad. Just wait for me here, I will be right back.

Child Ica: Anan, don’t go!

(Ica doesn’t let go of Anan’s hand. Anan looks confusing, but she stays. Ica takes a deep breath.)

Child Ica: I’m fine, sister. Could you... stay with me?

(Ica looks at the shadows, realizing her journey will continue when they eat up everything and everyone around her. She squeezes Anan’s hands, staring at her with teary eyes.)

Child Anan: Sure. But Ica what’s wrong? You really don’t look good.

Child Ica: Stay with me for the last few mins, sister, after then, I won’t see you again.

Child Anan: Ica? I don’t understand.

(The shadows are getting closer. Tears fall from Ica’s eyes. Anan wipes Ica’s tears with one hand.)

Child Anan: Ica, Ica, I won’t go anywhere... Don’t cry, I’m right here. I’m won’t leave.

Child Ica: I wish I don’t have to say goodbye to you, sister, I wish I don’t have to lose you over and over again.

Child Anna: Wha…?

(The shadows finally approach them. Anan vanishes in the dark. Ica stares at her empty hands, then she stands up, facing the audience and stepping forward. 

Behind Ica,  **curtain one down.**

Present Ica steps on stage from the SR wing, no tracking light on her. She squats and hides herself behind Child Ica. Tracking lights light slowly when she stands up.

Present Ica taps Child Ica’s shoulder. She bends and embraces Child Ica. Child Ica touches Present Ica’s arms and closes her eyes.

Tracking lights off. The stage goes completely dark. Present Ica and Child Ica exit the stage.

Francine steps on the stage from the SL wing. She walks to the center when she is talking.)

Francine: Due to the limitation of the medical development in her time, Ica Rubi-Godino didn’t know what disease she had.

Nowadays, modern medicine can tell her that she was suffering from a syndrome called MURCS syndrome; uterovaginal aplasia with renal malformation, skeletal malformation, and cardiac malformation.

[The prelude of  _ Inside an Empty Shell _ .]

(Francine lowers her volume slightly, a bitter smile appears on her face.)

Francine: Even though, I envy her.

**_“Inside an Empty Shell”_ **

_ Francine: _

_ Francine is not my real name. _

_ I am an empty shell, _

_ A wandering ghost to this world I used to love. _

_ I used to have a journey waited for me to explore. _

_ However, _

_ One day, _

_ My creator took away my story and my journey. _

_ She gave them to a new character she created. _

_ She made me the prototype of the new character. _

_ My creator named the new one with my name, _

_ And sent him to his destined death. _

_ His story became the cornerstone of the world, _

_ When I became the parasite to other stories.  _

_ I lost my position in this world, _

_ So I lost my path to see my creator again. _

_ I could have been a wanderer who traveled in this world. _

_ I could have been something more than an empty shell. _

_ I used to love my creator and the fictional world created by her. _

_ I could have traveled in this world, _

_ Collecting stories that not belong to me. _

_ I could have meet someone who would be my friend. _

_ I could have continued traveling for the true friend I met till the end of my time. _

_ I could live with a destined death if it could light up someone else’s story. _

_ But now the dream fades away. _

_ I am an empty shell, _

_ A wandering ghost to this world now I wish to wave off. _

_ My journey ended before it could have a chance to begin. _

_ Because one day, my creator decide to make me the sacrifice. _

_ My name, my life story, _

_ They were gone forever. _

_ I became the prototype of my creator’s new creation. _

_ Oh, Francis Aaron Young, _

_ Your beautiful, elegant, but arrogant highness! _

_ Tell me how you feel if one day you find out the truth of your birth. _

_ Tell me how you feel when you find out our creator sent you to your destined death. _

_ I became the sacrifice of your story of life. _

_ I became the parasite to other stories. _

_ Then, you became the sacrifice of our creator’s story. _

_ Then, your story became the cornerstone of the world. _

_ Tell me, Francis Aaron Young, your highness, _

_ Will you feel the same as me when the truth hits you? _

_ And you, my creator, _

_ Tell me... _

**_Why took away my story and abandoned me for no reason?_ **

(Francine bows, then she exits from the SR wing. Lights off, the stage fades into black.)

**Three**

**Characters**

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and six years old.

Ica Rubi, seventeen years old.

Phaedrus Godino, fifteen years old.

The black dog, unknown age.

**Set**

The street view.

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind Teen Ica is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) Phaedrus is left-handed.

**The Play**

(Present Ica appears on the stage from the SR wing. She has her hat on so the audience cannot see her face clearly. She walks towards the center of the stage.

While she is walking, **curtain one up slowly.** Lights up. The scene of the street view appears.

People walk on the street.

Present Ica stops and looks around. Then she takes off her hat. She has short curly pink hair. She looks pretty slim. She puts a small toolbox down. Then she takes off her cloak and flips it over; the cloak turns to a dark red one with patterns on it. She wears the cloak back on. She’s in her seventeen’s body now.)

Teen Ica: I’m seventeen again.

[The band plays the prelude of  _ Soliloquy _ .]

(Seventeen years old Ica Rubi[Ica] sits at the street corner and helps people read or write their letters.)

**_“Soliloquy”_ **

_ Ica: _

_ I roamed for most of my life. _

_ The first journey started when I was fourteen. _

_ A fever almost killed me. _

_ So I waved goodbye to my family and started my journey. _

(Lights up on the second layer stage. Teen Ica is saying goodbye to her mother Tereza. Teen Ica wears the same cloak Ica wears. She looks pale and tall, with short curly pink hair. Tereza has long dark curly hair. The mother and the daughter have the same beautiful green eyes.)

_ I remembered I looked back, _

_ Seeing my mother standing by the gate. _

_ She watched me with her beautiful green eyes. _

_ ‘Be safe, my little child.’ _

_ She said, hiding her tears behind the worlds. _

_ ‘Mom, I couldn’t continue to live up with such a fragile body, _

_ ‘So I left to search for cures. _

_ ‘I roam for not roaming in the future, _

_ And I will try my best to come back to you.’ _

_ I waved and left her eye sight behind. _

_ Back then, _

_ I didn’t foresee I would roam for so many, so many years. _

(Ica helps people writing their letters.)

_ Ica: _

_ To make a living, _

_ I worked as a street-corner letter-writer. _

_ Words had powers. _

_ They landed on the papers, _

_ Carrying meanings and feelings. _

_ Words were containers with magic. _

_ I helped people writing those words down, _

_ Then sent those letters to the destination. _

_ To make a living, _

_ I worked as a street-corner letter-reader. _

_ Lips and voices had powers. _

_ They were the hands that opened the container made by words. _

_ Lips and voices were tools. _

_ I read letters for people who couldn’t read, _

_ Helping the words achieving the destination. _

(A young boy who has dark hair steps on the stage from the SR wing. He passes through the crowds and notices Ica. Ica looks up and they have a eye contact.

People’ moving are frozen, the band keeps playing.

Ica stands up. She and the young man stares at each other for a sec. The young man smiles at her, then turns away.

The crowds move again.

Ica sits down when the young man vanishes in the crowds. She keeps writing the letters for people.)

_ Ica: _

_ At this foreign town, _

_ I met someone I loved, _

_ Who believed in the power of words as I did. _

_ At this foreign town, _

_ I accompanied a man till he met his end, _

_ Who deserved a better world but was failed by his motherland. _

_ Then, _

_ Years later, _

_ I buried my love by my hands. _

_ I watched him resting in his grave, _

_ Knowing the gentle nights we shared were gone forever. _

_ I lived a long life as he wish me could have, _

_ But not happily ever after. _

_ During my time, _

_ I’ve seen so many death, _

_ But missed the funerals of my father, mother, and my sister. _

_ The days we died were no different from any other days. _

_ Still, I cannot stop questioning myself; _

_ Did the days start and end as other normal days, _

_ When my parents and my sister died? _

(It was dusk, people on the street exit from the SL wing and SR wing. Teen Ica packs her things and stands up. The black dog appears from the SR wing. It follows Ica exits the stage from the SL wing.

The stage fades into black.)

**Four**

**Characters**

Francine, unknown ages.

Phaedrus Godino, fifteen years old.

Collin Godino, Phaedrus’ adoptive father, thirty-eight years old.

Ica Rubi, seventeen years old.

The black dog, unknown age.

**Set**

Phaedrus Godino’s adoptive father’s bedroom.

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind Teen Ica is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) Phaedrus is left-handed.

**The Play**

(Francine steps on the stage from the SR wing. The stage is dark.)

Francine: Ica met her future husomebodyand Phaedrus Godino when she was seventeen. She worked as a street-corner letter-writer to feed herself. Once she earned enough money to support her journey for a while, she continued her journey. 

In a small foreign city, seventeen years old Ica met fifteen years old Phaedrus, who lived with his father.

The track of Ica’s life changed when she and Phaedrus fell in love. An outsider met another outsider, a wanderer in love with a plant rooted in weak soil.

They could have hidden their love in silence, never made their paths cross; the plant knew the wanderer couldn’t stay for him, the wanderer also knew she couldn’t take the plant with her. If they chose to not to let their paths cross again, I would stand here and present you a totally different story.

(Francine bows and exits the stage from the SR wing.

Lights up on stage.

Fifteen years old Phaedrus[Teen Phaedrus] sits beside his adoptive father Collin’s bed. Collin doesn’t look old enough to be Phaedrus’ father. His eyes are closed, his breath is heavy.

Phaedrus holds Collin’s left hand, looking at him with a worried look.

Audio of someone knocking the door softly. Phaedrus doesn’t notice the sound.

Audio of opening and closing the door. Teen Ica steps on the stage from the SR wing. She doesn’t wear the red cloak. She stops and looks around. She doesn’t see the black dog.

Ica calls Phaedrus’ name.)

Teen Ica: Phae. It’s me.

(Phaedrus looks up and sees Ica, remaining his worried look. Ica walks to his side.

The black dog stands on the stage right front and observes them.)

Teen Phaedrus: Ica.

Teen Ica: How’s your father?

(Phaedrus moves to give her some position. He waves his head. She sits beside him, putting her right hand on his arm.

They look at Collin.)

Teen Phaedrus: He is dying.

(He lowers his volume.)

Teen Phaedrus: My father... always said his physical condition don’t allow him to live long. I know he is not in good health. I’ve seen that with my own eyes.

He always worried that he could not raise me to adulthood, so he planned another path for me.

I am a futile(无用的) son, Ica. He gave me the chance to live when I was an infant, but now I can’t even ease his pain.

(He looks at Ica. Ica holds Phaedrus and Collin’s hands. She sees something in his eyes, which are similar to the look she finds from his eyes many years later. The look in his eyes makes her heart aching, but she doesn’t want to avoid his eyesight.)

[The prelude of  _ Unspoken Words. _ ]

Teen Phaedrus(sighs): I cannot help him.

(He stares at Collin.)

**_“Unspoken Words”_ **

_ Teen Phaedrus: _

_ Father, _

_ We don’t link by blood. _

_ When I was an infant, _

_ You adopted me and helped me survive in this world. _

_ You helped me when I was venerable, _

_ But now I cannot help you. _

_ I own you too much. _

_ You chose to save an infant, _

_ When you were on the road of being exiled from your homeland. _

_ You adopted the child and educated him with your knowledge. _

_ You offered that child all you could give, _

_ But now he cannot repay you. _

_ When I was young, _

_ I wanted to be a poet like you used to. _

_ A poet who knows the power of words. _

_ You taught me the knowledge from the land abandoned you. _

_ ‘The land abandoned me is also your homeland, son.’ _

_ You said, _

_ ‘I want you to have the option to choose if you ever want to go back.’ _

(The black dog stops its movement when it hears Phaedrus’ words. It hesitates for a sec, turning around and vanishing in the shadow.

The black dog exits from the SR wing.)

_ Teen Phaedrus: _

_ You were the first miracle in my life. _

_ You lived with your homesick for the rest of your life. _

_ Your eyes, your words told me secretly, _

_ That the sickness would not be cured. _

_ You encouraged me to choose my own way. _

_ But this time you chose the path for me. _

_ The path you prepared for me is to be a blacksmith’s apprentice. _

Teen Phaedrus: Father, I don’t want you to go.

(Collin coughs hard. He struggles to breathe. Phaedrus and Ica try to help him breathe but failed.

Collin murmurs.)

Teen Phaedrus(bends over): Father, what did you say?

Collin: I’m sorry.

(Tears fall from Collin’s eyes, he died in Phaedrus’ arms.)

Teen Phaedrus: /Father! Father!

Teen Ica: /Collin!

(Phaedrus puts Collin’s head down. Ica wipes away Collin’s tears. Tears fall from their faces.)

Teen Phaedrus: He said something, but I couldn’t recognize.

(His shoulder shakes, Ica holds his hands.)

_ Teen Phaedrus: _

_ Father, _

_ I should be a poet for you tonight, _

_ But the night is cold and silent. _

_ Its cold air seals my lips, _

_ My words run dry tonight, _

_ And every night after. _

(Phaedrus stands up and walks to the front of the stage. Ica stands behind him and watches with a sorrowful look. She lifts her right arm, trying to reach him. The rest of the stage fades into black.)

_ Teen Ica: _

_ I saw the pain in your eyes. _

_ My heart ached before I realized. _

_ I found a similar look from your eyes many years later. _

_ The pain of losing beloved one cut us deep and bloody. _

_ You experienced the pain once, _

_ Then you experienced twice. _

_ I was too young back then, _

_ Couldn’t help you going through the grief. _

_ When we were forced to face the great grief, _

_ When our paths were saperated by Death, _

_ I accepted the reality and lived with it, _

_ You fought it and rewrote the story. _

_ However, Phaedrus, _

_ Soon or later, _

_ We always paid the price for our choices. _

_ I wish I could change the past. _

_ We should have let our paths go. _

_ But the reality is cold and cruel, _

_ What in the past cannot be changed anymore. _

_ Teen Phaedrus & Teen Ica: _

_ Farewell, father/ Collin, _

_ Tonight will be no poem, _

_ Only broken words. _

(Stage fades into black.

Ica and Phaedrus exit from the SR wing.)

**Five**

**Characters**

Phaedrus Godino, fifteen years old.

Ica Rubi, seventeen years old.

The black dog, unknown age.

**Set**

The cemetery.

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind Teen Ica is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) Phaedrus is left-handed.

**The Play**

[The prelude of  _ Lonely Heart. _ ]

(Lights up. The scene of the cemetery appears.

The black dog steps on the stage from the SL wing. It walks through the gravestones and stops at the one in the center. It squats and read the words on the gravestone, then walks to the stage right front and waits.

Teen Phaedrus steps on the stage from the SL wing. His clothes changed, holding a flower bouquet on his hands. He stands at the gravestone the black dog stopped by.)

**_“Lonely Heart”_ **

_ Teen Phaedrus: _

_ My father was not my biological father. _

_ He was a poet laureate, _

_ Who was exiled in a coup. _

_ He adopted me in that chaotic era. _

_ I don’t know the date I was born. _

_ I don’t know the reason I was born. _

_ I don’t know the reason my blood-related parents left me behind. _

_ Did they survive from the coup? _

_ Do they still alive? _

_ Do they share the same sky with me? _

_ The answers were gone with the wind. _

_ My adoptive father left his homeland unwillingly when he was young. _

_ Family, friends, memories, language, _

_ What else did he leave behind? _

_ I used to ask, _

_ My father looked down, _

_ Answering me with his poem, _

_ ‘Son, I am nothing but a rootless plant.’ _

_ Father, _

_ You didn’t let me become the rootless plant. _

_ I am your son, _

_ I am the plant roots on your soil. _

_ But now you are gone, _

_ How should I continue as the one being left behind? _

_ I have words can be sent to no one. _

_ They all died in silence, _

_ Or lost in the dark long-lasting night. _

_ Death revealed its power in front of me; _

_ People I loved, _

_ People I could have loved, _

_ All vanished in my life. _

_ What I lost cannot be replaced; _

_ I can never find someone means the same to me. _

(Ica walks into the cemetery from the SL wing, holding flower on her hands. She wears her red cloak but didn’t take her suitcase with her. She looks around, doesn’t find the black dog.

She stands beside Phaedrus, they stare at Collin’s gravestone.)

[The prelude of  _ Path of Mine. _ ]

Teen Ica: Phae. I’m leaving tonight.

I come to say goodbye.

(Teen Phaedrus turns and looks at Ica. His hands shakes slightly and Ica notices that.)

Teen Phaedrus: You cannot stay any longer.

Teen Ica: I can’t.

(Phaedrus hand touches his pocket. He looks down and looks up quickly, staring at Ica.)

Teen Phaedrus: Then, can I go with you?

(Ica sighs.)

Teen Ica: I can’t take you with me. You are a learner, Phae, roaming will consume your talent.

Teen Phaedrus: I can take good care of myself.

(Ica is silent for a sec.)

Teen Ica: I thought the same when I was your age.

We don’t always get the opportunity to choose the path we want, Phae.

Teen Phaedrus(smiles bitterly): That’s really unfair.

Teen Ica: Yes.

**_“Path of Mine”_ **

_ Teen Ica: _

_ I didn’t tell you why I’m roaming. _

_ I’m seeking a cure for my body. _

_ I was born with a weak heart, _

_ So weak that a fever almost killed me when I was fourteen. _

_ I used to picture a future, _

_ A future that I was recovered, _

_ A future that I became a mechanic as my parents did. _

_ My body is so frail, _

_ That it betrays my mind. _

_ My path was forced to change. _

_ I left my hometown years ago, _

_ Looking for a cure, _

_ Or maybe a miracle? _

_ My mother’s teary eyesight was tattooed on my back, _

_ Burning me day and night. _

_ I wish the reality can be changed by our hands, _

_ As we are writing a story of ourselves. _

_ My parents and I tried our best, _

_ But found nothing could cure me. _

_ I’ve roamed for years, _

_ Am I still looking for an actual cure, _

_ Or just some invisible miracle, _

_ That haven’t happened on me in the past years? _

_ I don’t know where the new path I chose will lead me to. _

_ I may find my cure, _

_ Or I may die before I can reach the end of my path. _

_ Teen Ica & Teen Phaedrus: _

_ But I will keep walking, _

_ So I can say proudly I fight my best when Death comes to defeat me. _

(Phaedrus looks at the bouquet he holds, he sighs briefly. His hand touches his pocket again.)

Teen Phaedrus: I will give you a promise, Ica. I will make myself a big name in this area. When the day you reach the end of your journey and come back, if you are willing to ask my name, the words you hear will guide you to me.

(He avoids Ica’s eyesight and breathes deeply, doesn’t see the tears she tries to hide.)

Teen Phaedrus(low volume): I want to see you again.

Teen Ica(smiles with teary eyes): Then I shall promise you something in return, Phae.

(Phaedrus looks at her surprisingly and nervously.)

Teen Ica: As long as Death doesn’t defeat me in my journey, I will come back and pay you a visit.

(She squats and puts the flowers in front of Collin’s gravestone.

Phaedrus puts down his bouquet as well. The bouquet left in front of the gravestone last time has dried up, he picks it up carefully. 

They stand up. Phaedrus takes a piece of paper from his pocket.)

Teen Phaedrus: Ica.

Teen Ica: Yes?

Teen Phaedrus: I... wrote a poem for you a few months ago. The time was never good.

(He looks down. He’s voice is shaking.)

Teen Phaedrus: Do me favor, Ica, open it when you are on the road.

(He hands her the folded paper. Ica squeezes the paper in her hand. She is about to say something. She looks over Phaedrus’ shoulder and sees the black dog hiding behind a gravestone. She grabs Phaedrus’ hand.)

Teen Ica: Phaedrus watch out!

(The black dog rushes over towards them. Ica pulls Phaedrus by her side. She squeezes the poem in her left hand and grabs his arm with another hand. They try to run out of the cemetery. They don’t make it far, an invisible wall blocks their way.)

Teen Ica: We are trapped. It won’t let us go unless we finish this.

Teen Phaedrus: What?

Teen Ica: This way.

(They turn back, seeing the black dog coming closer. Ica breathes heavily. Her heart beats sound heavy and rapid.

[Audio of Ica’s heartbeat.]

They run through the gravestones, using them to block the black dog’s sight. They squat behind a huge gravestone.

They can hear the black dog is searching. Ica let go of Phaedrus’ hand. She looks at him, lowering her voice.)

Teen Ica: The black dog is coming after you. Don’t make sounds, don’t let it find you.

(She pulls out her dagger slowly. Phaedrus grabs her arm.)

Teen Phaedrus(low volume): I can’t let you fight it alone.

Teen Ica(low volume): I only have one chance to do this right. Please don’t make my effort pointless.

(She opens his hand and runs over towards the black dog.

The black dog avoids her dagger and knocks her to the ground. Her back hits the ground hard.)

Teen Ica: Aah!

(Her right wrist hit a gravestone beside. Her dagger slips out from her hand. The black dog’ front claws steps on her chest, she struggles and coughs. 

Suddenly, they hears the wind blowing.

[Sound of the wind blowing.]

Alone with the unexpected wind, the bouquet in Phaedrus’ hand burns by itself.)

Teen Phaedrus: It burns itself?!

(Phaedrus decides his next step though hi is still in shock. He runs towards Ica and the black dog, waving the burning bouquet, trying to scar the black dog off. Ica rolls her eyes and sees him, she yells to him.)

Teen Ica: Phaedrus NO!

(She struggles. Her fingers grope on the ground, trying to reach her dagger. The black dog howls, rushing over to Phaedrus.

Ica gets up. She reaches her dagger. The black dog is attacking Phaedrus. It is not afraid of the flame at all. The flame almost burns Phaedrus’ skin. He throws the burning bouquet towards the black dog. Ica rushes over to them, stabbing the dagger into the black dog’s side abdomen.)

Teen Ica: Stay AWAY from him!

(Ica’s right wrist hurts, she pushes her dagger with her two hands. She can feel her blade cutting open the flesh. The black dog moans, trying to get rid of her. Ica traps by something on the ground and loses her balance.

Her right side rib hits the ground. Her dagger stucks inside the black dog’s body, the creature is struggling, dragging her on the ground. She holds the dagger’s handle tight, fearing her dagger may go off any minute.

Audio of Ica’s heartbeats.

Her heart beats quickly again. She breathes heavily, cutting the wound opened as big as she can.)

Teen Ica: Go back to where you belong, monster!

(Phaedrus runs to the left side of the black dog when it is busy to get rid of Ica and her dagger. He holds the dagger’s handle with his right hand, adding his weight on the black dog’s back to force it to stop.

The black dog moans painfully. It does stop. It turns its body around and takes a deep bite on Phaedrus’ arm.)

Teen Phaedrus: Aah!

Teen Ica: Hang on Phae!

(She let go of her left hand and inserted her hand into the wound. The touch of muscle and fat feels cold and dry. The black dog moans, letting go of Phaedrus’ arm.)

Teen Ica: Help me pulling out my dagger!

(They struggle and pull out the dagger. The black dog stops attacking them. It moans and runs into the shadows, vanishing under their eyes.

The black dog exits from the SR wing.

Phaedrus presses his wound while they wait for mins to make sure the black dog is not coming back. Ica puts her dagger down and checks him.)

Teen Phaedrus: Don’t worry. I’m fine. Did you get hurt?

(Ica’s right wrist hurts badly, so do her rib and back. She touches her rib quickly. She believes she will find bruises appearing later. She shakes her head. She lifts her cloak to show him the white shirt she wears under.)

Teen Ica: See, I’m much better than you do. You are bleeding. Let me help with that. Keep pressing.

(The band plays the prelude of  _ Will We Find Another Path? _ )

The surrounding starts to go darker. Ica cuts off a piece from her cloak and binds it on Phaedrus’ left upper arm, then she pulls another piece of fabric, binding it on his wounds.)

Teen Ica(takes a deep breath): The wound should stop bleeding soon.

(Her lips are shaking. She puts her left hand upon Phaedrus’ wound and presses. Phaedrus looks at her. He breathes heavily because of the pain. He grabs her left hand carefully.)

Teen Phaedrus: I should have protected you.

Teen Ica: No, it’s my responsibility to do it right.

(She looks away, closing her eyes to stop the tears from dripping.)

Teen Ica(murmurs): I’m sorry.

(She takes back her hand from Phaedrus’ hand, touching his forehead with hers.)

**_“Will We Find Another Path?”_ **

_ Teen Ica: _

_ I want you to have a happier ending. _

_ I want our story to end good. _

_ Poets said the tragity was more valuable than a comedy. _

_ The writer may agree, _

_ The audience may agree, _

_ But nor for me, _

_ But not for you. _

_ We were the title roles of our life stories, _

_ I’ve seen how our love story ends once, _

_ And now I am going to relive it. _

_ Oh, Phaedrus, _

_ If I had the chance to start over, _

_ With every memory from this life, _

_ Am I able to choose the right path for us? _

_ I want you have a happier ending. _

_ I want our story ends good. _

_ Poets said the tragity was more valuable than a comedy. _

_ The writer may disagree, _

_ The audience may disagree, _

_ But may not for you, _

_ But may not for me. _

_ We could always trick who we expect to trick, _

_ If we did it well. _

_ But Phaedrus my love, _

_ We would eventually have to be honest to ourselves. _

_ I don’t want to lie how strong my heart aches, _

_ When I try to picture a different picture of your future without me. _

_ After living through the time we shared, _

_ Do I have the courage to separate our paths earlier than they should be? _

_ Am I ready to witness you living a different life without me? _

_ I couldn’t tell. _

_ I cannot tell. _

(Most of the stage fades into black. Two tracking lights on Ica and Phaedrus. Ica looks around, letting go of Phaedrus’ arm. She stares him with teary eyes, watching him swallowing by the shadow.

Tracking light on Phaedrus off. Phaedrus exits the stage from the SL wing.)

**Six**

**Characters**

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and six years old.

Phaedrus Godino, fifteen years old.

**Note:**

1) Phaedrus is left-handed.

**Set**

A dark empty space.  **Curtain one remains up.**

**The Play**

(Ica kneels on the center of the stage alone, sobbing. She stares at her hands and then stands up. She walks to the SL front side. She stops and looks back. She flips her cloak over to the grey side and wears it back on.)

Present Ica: The poem you wrote to me, I lost it once again.

[The prelude of  _ Untitled Poem. _ ]

(Phaedrus appears on the SR front side. He wears a different costume. Tracking light on him.)

**_“Untitled Poem”_ **

_ Teen Phaedrus & Present Ica: _

_ I am writing an untitled poem to you. _

_ The worlds burns my tongue when I silence my mouth, _

_ They flow over my ink when I put down my pen, _

_ Till the day I cannot stand anymore. _

  
_   
_

_ Teen Phaedrus: _

_ I have to confess out of passion and sorrow. _

_ I have no courage to speak out loud, _

_ That I’m in love. _

_ You are the wandering traveler, _

_ Who was destined to leave someday.  _

_ I am an outsider to the land I grow up, _

_ A plant that is lucky to root again. _

_ But my soil is getting weaker, _

_ I’m terrified. _

_ Present Ica: _

_ I have to confess out of passion and sorrow. _

_ I had no courage to speak it out loud, _

_ That I was in love. _

_ You were a foreign plant rooted in your soil. _

_ I was a wandering traveler who would leave. _

_ You were the foreign plant rooted on your father’s love. _

_ I know soon your soil would gone forever, _

_ And you would ask me if I could take you with me. _

_ But I couldn’t. _ _   
_

_ Teen Phaedrus: _

_ I envy no glory the gods have on the mighty high; _

_ I envy no power the gods hold on the mighty high; _

_ I envy nothing the immortal gods have, _

_ except the eternity they were born with. _

_ Teen Phaedrus & Present Ica: _

_ If we have eternal lives; _

_ If we can overcome Death; _

_ If we don’t have to be apart with people we love and care. _

_ If I have enough time to find my path to you, _

_ No matter how far how long you’ve gone. _

_ Will I stop crying? _

_ Will I become fearless? _

(Phaedrus steps back into the dark, exiting from the SL wing. Ica stands for a sec, staring at the audience with her teary eyes. Then she suddenly turns back.

No one stands behind her, only the dark air. She turns back to the audience slowly.)

Present Ica(in low voice): Will I?

(Stage fades into black. Act I ends.  **Curtain one down.** )

  
  


**_15 Mins Intermission._ **


	5. ACT II

[ _ Entr’acte _ .]

**One**

**Characters**

Francine, unknown age.

Phaedrus Godino, nineteen years old.

Ica Rubi, twenty-one years old.

**Set**

Phaedrus’ studio/ Phaedrus Godino and Ica Rubi-Godino ’s studio on the SR side.

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind Doctor Ica is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) Phaedrus is left-handed.

**The Play**

( **Curtain one up.** Francine steps on the stage from the SR wing. She stands on the center of the stage, bowing to the audience.)

Francine: Welcome back, audience. The journey shall continue.

Ica was forced to suspend her journey of seeking cures after years. Her body condition didn’t allow her to continue traveling. What she experienced changed her. She became a doctor when she set her foot back.

(Francine smiles cold, then walks to the SL side and stands.

Lights on. Twenty-one years old Ica Rubi[Doctor Ica] steps on the second layer stage from the SR wing. She wears the same cloak that she wore when she left home.

Tereza steps on the second layer from the SL wing. She looks much older, her dark curly hair turns grey. She sees her little girl and freezes because of surprising. Ica runs to her and hugs her.

Lights off. Ica and Tereza exit the second layer from the SL wing.)

Francine: After runited with her family first, the former wanderer came back to the plant as she promised.

However, remember the syndrome Ica had? The MURCS syndrome, which caused her more than couldn’t have a child, but also cardiac malformation. Death would do them apart someday. When the day came, it would become the beginning of her tragic.

(Francine bows and steps to the SR front corner, watching.

Lights on. Nineteen years old Phaedrus[Phaedrus] enters his studio from the SR wing. He sits by his table, working on a small metal piece. A thin pile of manuscripts lay by his left side. He has an ugly scar on his left arm.

Ica stands outside the studio. She wipes her eyes and then knocks the door. She dresses in black. Her rarely unique curly pink hair becomes a long braid.)

[Audio of door knocking.]

Phaedrus(keeps working): Come in and suit yourself. Excuse me for a minute to finish my work.

(Doctor Ica steps in and leaves the door open. She looks around carefully, searching the trace of the black dog. Francine observes them quietly.)

Doctor Ica: I’m back, Phae.

(Phaedrus puts down his work and turns around immediately.)

Phaedrus: Ica!

(He stands up, walking to her. He looks at her, doesn’t know if hugging is a proper behave for now. Then he notices her red eyes.)

Phaedrus: Did you... cried?

(Ica waves her head. She stares at Phaedrus and smiles.)

Doctor Ica: I asked around as you suggested to me a few years ago, and they told me you live here. You are a seasoned mechanical now.

(She notices the scar on his left arm, touching it gently. He let her do that.)

Phaedrus: It’s just an old scar.

Doctor Ica: When?

Phaedrus: A few years ago. An accident happened when I was doing my research.

Doctor Ica(low volume): That’s not true.

Phaedrus: What is it, Ica?

Doctor Ica: No, nothing.

(She doesn’t move her sight away from the scar. Phaedrus moves his arm back and force, showing her that his arm is fine.)

Phaedrus: See, it’s nothing.

(Ica sighs and embraces him unexpectly. She keeps her position. Phaedrus hesitates for a sec, lifting his arms and hugging her.)

Doctor Ica: We all kept our words, Phae.

(Francine chuckles coldly and exits the stage from the SR wing.)

[The prelude of  _ Into the Gentle Night. _ ]

(Phaedrus and Ica dance. Phaedrus is ecstatic.

They dance to the center of the stage, then Phaedrus let go of Ica’s hand, then he exits the stage from the SR wing. Ica watches him walking into the dark, then she turns to the audience. The smile on her face fades.

Ica walks around and touches Phaedrus’ tools.)

**_“Into the Gentle Night”_ **

_ Doctor Ica: _

_ A house would soon be filled with memories. _

_ We made our choices, _

_ So our paths crossed again. _

_ I set foot on my way back with a disappointed heart. _

_ I found no cure on my journey. _

_ My health condition doesn't allow me to continue traveling. _

_ Once again, _

_ My body betrayed my will. _

_ Phaedrus, _

_ Be able to relive this memory makes my heart ache. _

_ I am joyful, _

_ But also feeling hurting. _

_ In this memory, _

_ Your face didn’t become blurry because of time. _

_ I wish my heart can be fooled by this vision, _

_ But the cold reality echoes, _

_ Telling me that you’ve gone for a long time. _

_ Phaedrus, _

_ I can still recall how hesitate I was, _

_ When I decide to confess my love. _

_ I hid my love once, _

_ When I was a wanderer who was seeking a cure for her body. _

_ We let our paths cross this time, _

_ Though we know they would separate again, _

_ Mine before yours. _

(Phaedrus steps behind Ica, putting his left hand on her shoulder. She looks back at him.)

_ Phaedrus: _

_ Let me take your hand and walk the road with you, _

_ As far as we can reach. _

_ Wherever the road will lead us, _

_ I give you my words that I will with you till the end. _

_ Doctor Ica & Phaedrus: _

_ We walked into the gentle nights together, _

_ Holding our hands, _

_ Praying we could share the rest of our lives in love. _

(He says something in silent and she nods. Then they exchange the rings.

They walk to the working desk. Ica looks through Phaedrus’ manuscripts. Phaedrus pulls a thin pile of manuscripts out and writes on them.

Ica walks to the center of the stage, facing the audience.)

_ Doctor Ica: _

_ Back then, _

_ I thought I saw the end of our story clearly; _

_ We would have no child because we couldn’t. _

_ We would leave no one in the world bound to us tight, _

_ No one would carry our story in their life.  _

_ I thought Death would wave off my path first. _

_ I thought one day you would walk on the road of life without me, _

_ So did you. _

_ We were blinded by the fear of losing, _

_ Dreaming we could extend our existence in one way or other. _

_ So we lifted our hands, _

_ Trying to touch the edge of eternity. _

_ Aah, Phaedrus, _

_ It took me years to admit one thing; _

_ Eternity is far away from mortals. _

_ Our fleshes are so fragile that can never be a match to eternity. _

(Ica walks back to Phaedrus.)

Phaedrus: I have a crazy idea for a long time. It seems completely impossible, but I want to try.

(He hands Ica the pile of manuscripts.)

Doctor Ica: A perpetual motion machine...! That’s ambitions, but I admire it.

(She looks at him.)

Phaedrus(gives her his hand, raising one side of his eyebrow): Care to join me, love?

(Ica holds Phaedrus’ hand.)

_ Doctor Ica: _

_ Then I said: _

_ ‘Yes, let us dream the craziest dream together. _

_ ‘Let’s make a machine that will never stop working.’ _

_ Doctor Ica & Phaedrus: _

_ We will build the machine as we are giving birth to our own child. _

_ We will bring it to the world we exist shortly. _

_ One day, _

_ We will die with the memory of the machine. _

_ Then the machine will walk into the wide world alone, _

_ With the memory of us. _

Doctor Ica: We can name the machine Custodio.

Phaedrus: Custodio, the Guardian, it’s a good name.

(They enjoy the silence for a while. The stage fades into black slowly, leaving tracking lights on Ica.

Phaedrus exits the stage from the SR wing. Ica looks around, staring at nowhere. She touches the ring on her finger.)

Doctor Ica: You didn’t reveal yourself this time, black dog. Are you tired of chasing me?

(She turns her back to the audience. The stage goes dark. Francine steps out the shadow from the SR wing. She stands on the SL front side, watching.)

**Two**

**Characters**

Francine, unknown age.

Ica Rubi-Godino, thirty years old.

Phaedrus Godino, twenty-eight years old.

Anan Rubi, thirty-one years old.

Black Dog, unknown age.

**Set**

Phaedrus Godino and Ica Rubi-Godino ’s studio on the SR side. Phaedrus Godino and Ica Rubi-Godino ’s bedroom on the SL side.  **Curtain one remains up.**

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind thirty years old Ica[Ica] is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) Phaedrus is left-handed.

3) A forward slash “/” indicates a point of overlapping dialogue.

**The Play**

(Francine stands on the SL front side.

Lights on for the stage sets. A nearly finished machine sits on the working table on the SR side. Phaedrus Godino and Ica Rubi-Godino ’s bedroom on the SL side. The two spaces are separated by shadows between them. The rooms are empty. Thirty years old Ica[Ica] walks into the studio. She looks pale and thin, wearing different clothes.)

[The prelude of  _ Nowhere to See You Again. _ ]

(Ica walks to the table and touches the machine.)

**_“Nowhere to See You Again”_ **

_ Ica: _

_ After years, _

_ I saw the shadow of Death closing again. _

_ We knew our paths would separate when we let them cross. _

_ Death is an abyss, _

_ Which would not offer a space for us to reunite. _

_ The loss we would have lasted forever. _

_ We could have had our own child roaming in the world, _

_ Carry the trace of our existence. _

_ Custodio, _

_ The name of a guardian. _

_ But we failed Custodio together. _

(Ica walks into the bedroom. She picks up a pile of manuscripts.)

_ Was it my fault? _

_ Letting you grief in your way? _

_ Was that why I didn’t find out your plan before we reach the point of no return? _

(She coughs, resting on the bed, continuing reading the pile of manuscripts.

Phaedrus enters the studio. He stands by the table, staring at the machine.

In the bedroom, Ica covers her mouth with a handkerchief and coughs.

Audio of door opens and closes. Phaedrus walks into the bedroom.

Phaedrus walks to the bed. He sits by her and takes the handkerchief.)

Phaedrus: You are coughing blood again.

Ica: My health condition is getting worse day by day. We need to talk, Phae.

(She hands him back the manuscripts. He hesitates, then takes them over from her, putting them on his lap.)

Phaedrus: ... Yes.

(He looks away, avoiding her eyesight. He squeezes the manuscripts unconsciously. Ica notices his reaction, she puts her hands upon his. He moves his sight back to her face. She looks so pale and thin, like an illusion that will disappear any minute.)

Phaedrus: Sometimes, I hate the mortal lives we are sharing. Can we... have our conversation later? I think your sister Anan is coming to see you today. We can talk tomorrow.

Ica(sighs): We will talk tonight, Phae.

Phaedrus(in low volume): I promise you.

(He gives back Ica the handkerchief, then stands up and leaves. Ica stares at his back. She looks around, doesn’t find the black dog. She frowns(皱眉).)

Ica: Be careful of the black dog, Phae.

Phaedrus(confused): The black dog? Isn’t it a... mythological creature?

Ica: You don’t.../ You don’t remember it?

(/Audio of door knocks.

Ica realizes she is the only one has the memory of the black dog.

The sound interrupts her. Someone is knocking the door. Ica hides away the bloodied handkerchief.)

Phaedrus: Sorry, I missed your words. What are you trying to say, Ica?

Ica: No, I guess I just spoke out something in my mind, don’t worry about it.

Phaedrus: Okay.

I will leave the room for you and your sister.

Then... we will talk.

Ica: Yes, we will talk. Tonight.

(Ica’s sister Anan Rubi steps on the stage, she and Phaedrus have eye contact outside the bedroom. They nod to each other, then Anan enters the room. Phaedrus closes the door for them.

Audio of door closing. 

Phaedrus stands outside the bedroom for a while, then exits the stage.

Lights on the studio off.

Anan sits beside the bed, holding Ica’s hand.)

Ica: Do mother and father know my condition?

Anan: I haven’t told them.

Ica: I cannot let mom and dad see me in such a bad shape.

(Ica pauses for a sec, holding Anan’s hand tight.)

Ica: Anan, I’m dying.

My illness makes my body weak. The grief in my chest is tearing my heart apart. Sometimes I wonder which makes me suffer more, my heart disease, or my love to you?

(Tears fall from Anan’s eyes.)

Anan: Live, Ica, live long enough to heal those pain.

Ica(smiles bitterly): They would never be healed. Don’t let mother and father find out I suffered.

Anan: Please, Ica. Don’t say that.

Ica: I’m a doctor myself, Anan, I know what I’m talking.

We would never find a “good” chance to say goodbye in front of Death. Sometimes we don’t even have one. I guess I would pretend this is the moment to say it.

Anan(sobbing): Oh, Ica... No.

Ica: I awoke at night by dyspnea more frequently recently. My body condition would only get worse.

(She looks into Anan’s eyes.)

Ica: I intense to make the farewell process a long-term thing. I hope that would ease your pain.

Farewell, sister.

Anan: I cannot say it.

I... will see you, sister.

(Anan stands up, sobbing. She walks out of the bedroom.

The band plays the prelude of  _ Untitled Poem(Reprise #1). _

Lights on in the studio, Phaedrus is working in front of his table, then he stands up and walks around, feeling dysphoria. He stops, staring at the pile of manuscripts of Custodio’s design.

In the bedroom, Ica stares at the handkerchief. She coughs, covering the handkerchief on her mouth. She looks at the new blood trace on the handkerchief, tears fall from her eyes.)

Phaedrus(speaks to himself): After years, I am still futile.

**_“Untitled Poem(Reprise #1)”_ **

_ Ica & Phaedrus: _

_ If I can overcome Death; if I don’t have to be apart with people I love and care. If I have enough time to find my path to you, no matter how far how long you’ve gone. _

_ Ica & Phaedrus & Francine: _

_ Will I stop crying? Will I become fearless? _

Francine: I envy those silent tears at nights. I lost the opportunity to love and be loved a long time ago when my creator took away my position in this world.

(Francine exits the stage from the SL wing.

Ica sighs, wiping away her tears.

The band plays the prelude of  _ Would You be Honest with Me? _ )

**_“Would You be Honest with Me?”_ **

_ Ica: _

_ Soon, I would lose him. Phaedrus Godino, my husomebodyand, in all the people I loved and loved me, he was the first one left me behind. _

_ I never had the chance to know the whole truth of his death. He brought the truth to his own grave. I read his manuscripts after he died, piecing the notes with my memory. _

_ He made a big sacrifice to save me. Miracally, he succeeded. But the price he paid to Death to bring me back was his own life. He was a talented mechanic, the best leaner and maker I’ve ever seen. He could have carved his name on history if he didn’t make the choice because of me. _

_ Tell me, Phaedrus, if you could foresee the whole story, would you choose differently? _

(Ica lays on the bed, coughing. Lights on the stage change from daylight to dust.

Phaedrus is writing something on the manuscripts, then he realizes it is night now. He stands up and sighs, walking out the studio. He enters the bedroom as quietly as he can. Ica sits up when he sits by her side.

The black dog steps on the stage from the SR wing, watching.

Ica stares at Phaedrus. He looks wan, hiding his eyes under shadows.)

Ica: Phae.

Phaedrus: ... Have you felt better this evening, Ica?

(Ica holds Phaedrus’ hand.)

Ica: I didn’t cough much.

For years, we pretended we don’t have to face days like these. My body prevented me from choosing my own path. Be with you is the only thing I wasn’t forced to give up.

Phae, we chose to let our paths cross when we know they will separate one day, mine before yours. Don’t let grief blind your eyes.

(She starts to sob and cough. She tries to stop but fails. Phaedrus taps her back. She holds his hand tight, feeling her heart is aching. He hands her a handkerchief to wipe her tears, holding her between his arms.)

Phaedrus: I won’t.

(He hides his face from her. Tears fall from his eyes. He makes up his mind one last time.

Ica and Phaedrus hold each other till Ica stops coughing and sobbing.

Ica closes her eyes and squeezes Phaedrus’ shirt. She knows what the silence means. She has let herself drowned in the memories and tried to analyze what Phaedrus thought for many, many years.

Now she is reliving the unchangeable past. She has to let him go, once again.)

Phaedrus: I am not blinded by grief, Ica. No one can evade(逃避) grief, I’ve known that years ago. In the end, we all have to face and fight it.

You should rest now. I will always wait by your side.

(Ica stares at him without saying a word. She lays down and closes her eyes. She pretends she falls asleep. Phaedrus holds her hand until he thinks she is asleep. Then he stands up and walks out of the bedroom.

Phaedrus walks into the studio. He touches the machine gently, then opens a new pile of manuscripts, starting writing the design of a mechanical heart based on the nearly finished machine.

At the bedroom, Ica opens her eyes and sits up, kneeling on the bed. She coughs hard. She covers her mouth with her handkerchief.

She opens the handkerchief, staring at the new blood trace.

The band plays the prelude of _ A Prisoner of Eternity. _

The black dog steps on the stage from the SL wing, staring.)

**_“A Prisoner of Eternity”_ **

_ Ica: _

_ You hid your decision so deep from me. The Ica in the past didn’t know she was about to lose you forever. _

_ Custodio could have been our greatest piece together; a child of us that could carry our story. _

_ Soon, you would transform Custodio to a mechanical heart that never stopped beating. Soon, you would exchange eternity for me with our child and your life, leaving me along roaming in the world. _

(At the studio, Phaedrus stands up and walks around in the room.)

_ Phaedrus: _

_ I cannot allow myself to act so futilely after so many years. My heart aches every time when I think of my father, the pain is so vivid and fresh, like all that happened yesterday. I cannot survive another loss. I cannot build a perpetual motion machine without you. Touching eternity means nothing to me if you are not with me. _

_ Ica: _

_ I have become a prisoner of eternity since the day you died. Memories and guilts wake me at night. I question myself over and over; why didn’t I find out what you planned? I was a doctor myself, but why couldn't I save you? _

(Ica coughs.) _   
_

_ Ica: _

_ Time is so cruel and indifferent, we used to believe only eternity could defeat it. But eternity is just a dream, a dream we dreamed together. _

_ Phaedrus: _

_ If I can overcome Death; if I don’t have to be apart with people I love and care. If I have enough time to find my path to you, no matter how far how long you’ve gone. _ _   
_

_ Phaedrus: _

_ Will I stop crying? Will I become fearless? _

_ Tonight, I make up my mind one last time. _

_ Ica: _

_ We would be defeated by time eventually. _

_ Phaedrus: _

_ I will try something no one ever tried before. I will transform Custodio, our unborn metal child, into a mechanical heart. I will sacrifice whatever I have to save you. _

_ Ica: _

_ You should let me go, Phae. Eternity made me wandering in this world alone, losing all I loved and all loved me. _

_ Phaedrus: _

_ I am a failed father and desperate husomebodyand. I made a choice between my child and my love. _

_ Ica: _

_ The end of our story remains the same; we couldn’t have a child, we left nothing behind. _

_ Time and Death defeat us. The eternity we pictured was a beautiful illusion, which never existed in this world. _

(Phaedrus kneels on the ground, covering his face with his hands. Ica coughs, holding her handkerchief. Phaedrus runs into the bedroom, supporting Ica with his arms. He taps her back and helps her laying down again.

The lights on the studio goes dark.)

Phaedrus: Let me get you some water.

(The black dog moans. Only Ica hears that.

Phaedrus turns but Ica grabs his wrist.)

Ica: Did you hear something?

Phaedrus: No. What did you hear?

Ica(looks around nervously): The black dog was moaning.

Phaedrus: Beasts don’t break into where humans live. But you have mentioned the mythological creature twice today, what’s going on?

(Ica pauses and realizes something.)

Ica: I’m not sure, Phae, but I need to see Custodio now. Can you take me to the studio?

Phaedrus(pauses for a sec): Yes.

(Ica puts her other hand under the pillow, reaching for her dagger. She hides the dagger under her sleeve. Phaedrus puts an outfit on her and walks her out. The black dog waits till they walk out the bedroom, then it steps in the bedroom. It stops for a sec, then walks into the dark.

Audio of steps walk away.

The stage goes dark.)

**Three**

**Characters**

Black Dog, unknown age.

Ica Rubi-Godino, thirty years old.

Phaedrus Godino, twenty-eight years old.

**Set**

Phaedrus Godino and Ica Rubi-Godino ’s studio.  **Curtain one remains up.**

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind thirty years old Ica[Ica] is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) Phaedrus is left-handed.

3) A forward slash “/” indicates a point of overlapping dialogue.

**The Play**

(Lights up slowly. The set of the studio on the center.

The black dog arrives at the studio earlier than Ica and Phaedrus. It stops by the working table and stares at the machine for a while, then waits patiently at the SL front side. Then, Ica and Phaedrus walk in.

Ica walks to the machine, touching it gently. Phaedrus stuffs several papers under the pile of manuscripts. The black dog grunts, like it wants to be sensed by them on purpose.

Ica and Phaedrus look up. Ica grabs Phaedrus’ sleeve, trying to pull him behind her. He doesn’t step back. Then they see the black dog steps out from the dark.

The black dog bends a little, howling and showing the teeth.)

Phaedrus: Ica.

(He grabs a metal tool from the desk and shields Ica behind him. He aims the black dog with the tool.)

Ica: It’s coming after you and Custodio. Let me deal with it.

Phaedrus: No. How can I.../

(/ Ica tries to say something but starts coughing suddenly. Phaedrus gets distracted. The black dog catches the chance and rushes over towards them. Ica bends when she coughs. She presses her chest and breathes heavily, grabbing the edge of the table to support herself. She looks up and sees the black dog rushes over.)

Ica: Watch out Phaedrus!

(She forces herself to stand up straight. Her finger reaches the closest thing to her; a pile of manuscripts. She grabs those papers and throws them towards the black dog as hard as she can. Those papers spread out in the air, temporarily blocking the black dog’s sight. Ica’s fingers grope on the table, searching for other objects she can use. Her heart beats fast and her body feels heavy.

Audio of Ica’s heartbeats.

She grabs a metal piece and throws it towards the black dog. She doesn’t have much strength left now, she can tell she missed her hit. Phaedrus holds her arm, stopping her from kneeling on the ground.)

Phaedrus: Ica! We have to run!

(He supports her with his left arm, holding the sharp metal tool with his right hand, aiming to the black dog. Ica struggles and stands up. The only thing stands between them and the black dog is the working table. Her eyes meet the black dog’s. Phaedrus tries to pull Ica out the room. Ica struggles, pulling out her dagger.)

Ica: Remember the cemetery? The black dog won’t let us go unless I defeat it or fail.

Phaedrus: What are you talking about? I cannot let you stay here!

(Ica points the dagger towards the black dog.)

Ica: Back off, monster.

(The black dog stops and lowers its body. They stare at each other. Ica coughs. Then she sees the machine on the table. The black dog grunts.)

Ica: No! Not again! Let me take Custodio, Phae!

(Meanwhile, the black dog jumps on the table. Phaedrus pulls her away from the table. She coughs and struggles, tears fall from her eyes.

The black dog is about to let Custodio crush on the ground hard. She throws her dagger towards the black dog. It hits the black dog’s forelimb. The black dog pants painfully, but still pushes the machine off the table. Ica screams.)

Ica: Custodio NO!

Phaedrus: Let go Ica! Don’t fight it/ barehanded!

Ica: / Let go of me Phaedrus!

(He traps her between his arms, pulling her towards the door. The black dog jumps from the table. It takes a quick peak on the machine, then suddenly rushes over to them. Ica pushes Phaedrus and takes the sharp tool away from his hand. She shields him with her body.)

Ica: I have to make this right.

(The black dog hits them to the ground hard.)

Ica: / Aah!

Phaedrus: / Ica!

(The black dog steps on her chest and belly, pinning them on the ground together. Ica struggles, trying to set Phaedrus’ legs free first. She holds the sharp tool tight in her hand. The black dog’s teeth aim to her neck.)

Phaedrus: Ica!

(He bends his upper body, shielding her with his shoulder and arm.)

Ica: / No!

Phaedrus: /Aaaaaaah!

(Ica feels Phaedrus’ blood drops on her face. She stabs the tool into the black dog’s belly and twists it. Her other hand reaches the black dog’s mouth. She stuffs her fingers into its teeth.

The black dog pants, opening its mouth. Ica pulls out the tool and stabs into the black dog’s belly again while she pulls out her hand. Phaedrus keeps the position of protecting her. The black dog moans painfully.

The weight upon Ica’s chest and belly is gone. She struggles and sits up, coughing, holding the bloody metal tool in her hand. She shields Phaedrus. Her heart beats rapidly. She breathes heavily. She points the tool to the black dog, but cannot stop the shaking of her hand.

The black dog doesn’t run into the dark. It keeps some distance from them. Its body shakes because of the pain. Ica’s eyesight meets the black dog’s. The black dog bends its body and waits, like it is expecting Ica running out of strength first.

They maintain the hostile stalemate for a few secs. A hand holds Ica’s arm from her back, it is Phaedrus.)

Phaedrus(pants): She’s not alone.

(The black dog grunts, then turns and runs back into the shadow.

The black dog exits the stage from the SR wing.

Ica and Phaedrus wait till the black dog vanishes in the dark. Ica turns and checks Phaedrus’ wound. Her heart still beats rapidly and her hands are shaking. She grabs her robe, trying to tear a piece from it to wrap his wound.)

Ica: I let you get hurt/ again.

(Phaedrus grabs her shoulder. He comes close to check her forehead.)

Phaedrus: / Did you get hurt? Are you feeling alright?

Ica: I’m fine. That’s not my blood...

(She waves her head and notices the shadow around them is coming close. The speed the shadow surrounds them is quicker than before. She pokes(拨开) his hand. She cannot tear a piece from her cloth. She gives up and tries to tear Phaedrus’ sleeve. He helps her, looking at her worriedly.

Ica starts to wrap Phaedrus’ wound. The way she dresses the wound is rough. Phaedrus frowns because of pain. He cannot see the shadow that is swallowing everything surrounding them. He doesn’t really know why Ica acts that way. But he can tell she is anxious, like her time is about to run out.)

Phaedrus: You are shaking,/ Ica.

Ica: / I will be fine, Phae. Time is running out, I can’t leave your wound bleeding before I go.

Phaedrus: Wait, what are you talking about?

(He holds her shoulders. Her face is pale, tears fall from her eyes. She looks away and keeps wrapping his wound.)

Ica: You are the past I tried my best to preserve.

(The shadow is behind Phaedrus. He stands up slowly, stepping back into the dark. Ica kneels on the ground, staring at the dark.

The band plays the prelude of  _ Will We Find Another Path? (Reprise). _ )

**_“Will We Find Another Path? (Reprise)”_ **

_ Ica: _

_ If I start again, am I able to find the path that would lead us to a happier future? If I let go of your hand, what kind of life would you live after then? _

_ I cannot picture a life I didn’t live through, I cannot picture that for you. The stories of us might have better endings if we didn’t walk into each other’s life. Or they might end up badly, only you would never know mine, and I would never know yours. We wouldn’t cry out our tears for a stranger. _

_ If I have the opportunity to choose, I will walk the path that will never cross yours. The world is wide, you will find your soil again. _

  
(Tracking lights off, the stage goes dark completely. The second black curtain[ **Curtain two** ] behind Curtain one is down, Ica exits from the SL wing.)

**Four**

**Characters**

Francine, unknown age.

Anan Rubi, thirty-nine years old.

Little girl.

Maiden.

Old man.

Adult man.

Married woman.

Young man.

Old woman.

Francis Aaron Young, seventeen years old.

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and fifty-seven years old.

**Set**

A dark, empty space.  **Curtain one remains up, Curtain two down.**

**Note**

1) A forward slash “/” indicates a point of overlapping dialogue.

**The Play**

(Francine steps on the stage from the SR wing. Tracking light on her. She walks to the center of the stage and faces the audience. She wears a black cloak.)

Francine: Eight months later, Phaedrus Godino transformed Custodio into a mechanical heart. No one had ever accomplished such a miracle before. The heart could have been known as his greatest piece, and he could become the greatest mechanic in his period.

But the man made his choice. He sacrificed whatever he had to save his love. He spent another seven months to test the heart’s functions with flowing liquid; first water, then animal blood, then his blood.

He should have spent more time on examing the heart, but Ica Rubi-Godino’s heart condition deteriorated rapidly. She awoke at night frequently because of dyspnea. In order to save her, Phaedrus speeded up his examinations; he worked overtime, using a large amount of his blood at the final phase of testing.

Time ran out before Phaedrus could double check this heart. One night, Ica awoke by dyspnea but couldn’t breathe in any air. Phaedrus placed the mechanical heart into her chest, trying to bring her back to life.

Miraculously, they made it.

At that moment, Ica and Phaedrus didn’t realize what exactly was beating in her chest, and what kind of price they would pay. Phaedrus died three months later, aged thirty-one. The cause of his death was complications(并发症) of chronic blood loss.

He confessed to her that he transformed Custodio, but didn’t tell her he used his own blood to test the heart. He was planned to keep the secret to himself for the rest of his life, but his manuscripts betrayed him after he died.

(Francine bows, then steps aside to the SR side.

The sound of people talking behind Curtain one.

The band plays the prelude of  _ Wind Knows All. _

**Curtain one up.** Anan and other eight people stand on the stage, different dressing, different ages, different genders. They are a little girl, a maiden, an old man and an adult man, a married woman, a young man, an old lady, and a beautiful young boy with curly gold hair and jade-like blue eyes.)

**_“Wind Knows All”_ **

_ Anan & Little girl & Maiden & Old man & Adult man & Married woman & Young man: _

_ The wind is the wanderer and messenger in the world. Wind, please rotate the seasons for me; wind, please bring joyful messages; wind, please take away sorrowful tears. _

(Francine walks among them.)

Francine: A few years later, Ica Rubi-Godino found her body stopped aging. To hide this secret, she had to roam again, and could never settle down in one place for long. 

  
_   
_

_ Little girl & Maiden & Old man & Adult man & Married woman & Young man: _

_ We’ve all seen the pink hair woman traveled with the wind. She was a wanderer, we never knew where would be the end of her journey. _

  
  


_ Anan: _

_ The wind brought my little sister Ica back with sorrow. Then, a few years later, when the autumn came, my little sister traveled with the wind again. _ _   
_

_ Anan: _

_ My sister said she would roam in the world, wind, wind, when can you guide her back to us? _

_ Anan & Little girl & Maiden & Old man & Adult man & Married woman & Young man & Old Woman: _

_ The wind knows all. _

_ Little Girl: _

_ The pink hair lady came at the end of autumn. She wore a long black cloak, taking a pile of papers with her. She made my fever bleed out of my body. She left when the autumn came again. _

Francine: Years after Ica Rubi-Godino left her parents and sister again, she lost them all forever. First her father, then her mother. The last, her elder sister. Ica was away from her hometown, didn’t hear the messages until a few years later.

(Tracking lights on Anan go darker.)

“Thanks” to the mechanical heart, Ica Rubi-Godino lived a  **long** life, long enough to make her witness the death of many people, but didn’t have a chance to accompany the people she loved when they were dying.

_ Maiden: _

_ I saw the woman in black walking in a field when I was sending my love to the distance. I had never seen anyone had the pink curly hair as she did. _

_ How strange, a doctor took a pile of papers written with mechanical knowledge. I asked her if she could ease the ache in my chest, because my love and I would separate for months. The woman in black touched my hand, saying if my love and I believed we would come back to each other, the ache in our chest would fade away. _

_ I noticed the aged ring on her finger and asked her: would you come back to the one you loved? _

_ She paused, then nodded: _

_ “Yes, I will come back to him one day.” _

(Francine stops behind the maiden.)

Francine: Then, a few years later, the Death who wore black made flea and rats their messengers. The Death traveled from Orient, crossing the ocean and reaching to another land.

(Francine taps the maiden’s shoulder. Black liquid flows down the girl’s sleeve. Tracking lights on the maiden go darker. Francine walks to the people stand beside the maiden; an old man and an adult man. She stands behind them.)

Francine: Would the girl and her love lived happily ever after? Or they became the skeletons under the Black Death’s feet, just like other people in this land? Ica Rubi-Godino wouldn’t know. She kept wandering under the shadow of the Black Death.

_ Old Man & Adult Man: _

_ We saw the strange woman walked with the Death in black. A woman with weird light red hair and a pile of manuscripts that depicted strange machines in a foreign language. Mustn’t she a witch? _

_ We banished her for our own sake: leave and take the Death in black away with you! Go, go with the winter’s wind. _

(Francine passed them and taps their shoulders. Black liquid flows down their sleeves. Tracking lights on the men go darker.)

Francine: Soon, Ica Rubi-Godino found the pages that had the design of a mechanical heart. She started to piece out the cause of Phaedrus’ death. Meanwhile, she realized the medical knowledge she and other doctors had couldn’t cure people.

Are you expecting to hear about how Ica Rubi-Godino defeat the Death in black? It didn’t happen. A non-stop mechanical heart didn’t make a mortal an immortal. On the opposite, how would people suspect a foreign woman with strange hair and unaged face is? We saw the consequence already.

(Francine steps behind the woman stands next to the adult man. The woman is married.)

_ Married Woman: _

_ I met the woman with a pile of manuscripts when I had my child in my belly. The Black Death vanished from this land after years. My family and I survived. The woman had curly pink hair, which I had never seen in my whole life. She fixed our broken horologe(钟). _

_ She laid her eyes on my belly when I walked her out. Then she said: the child would be a hope, a symbol of a new start. _

_ I waved her goodbye, witnessing her leaving. I heard she left this land at the beginning of December alone. _

Francine: After years, Ica Rubi-Godino couldn’t preserve her husomebodyand’s manuscripts anymore. Papers became fragile during the time and cracked into pieces eventually. She was no longer a doctor. After so many years, Ica Rubi-Godino became a mechanic.

(She sighs.)

Francine: Then, as time went by, the ring Ica Rubi-Godino wore cracked and gone with the wind. The trace of Phaedrus Godino went thinner and thinner under the power of time.

(She sighs and walks behind a young man, who stands beside the married woman.)

_ Young Man: _

_ I fell in love with a foreigner who came from away. She had pink curly hair and dark green eyes. I spoke out my love, but she said no. She said to me; the world is wide, you shouldn’t bind yourself with the first thing you see. _

_ She left this town when the wind colored the leaves with golden yellow. _

_ Little girl & Maiden & Old man & Adult man & Married woman & Young man: _

_ We’ve all seen the pink hair woman traveled with the wind. She was a wanderer, we never knew where would be the end of her journey. _

(Francine walks behind the old lady stands next to the young man.)

_ Old Woman: _

_ I saw the youngin on a windy day. She was s passerby(过客，异客) of this land. The ruler of this land was about to start a great invasion. The youngin with strange pink hair crossed the crowd and the Ruler’s soldiers. She looked back, watching the soldiers vanishing in the crowd. _

_ “Do you believe those young men can come back to this land?” I asked her. _

_ She stopped: “You should leave before the war swallows its own land for the victory on another land.” _

_ “Are you leaving, youngin?” I asked. She nodded and about to leave. _

_ “Where you plan to go, youngin?” I asked her. _

_ She turned back: “I don’t know, maybe somewhere I can call it the end of my journey.” _

_ She left the waterway when there was wind on the ocean. Youngin, the world was wide, but there was no endless journey, for there was no path that didn’t lead us to Death. _

  
_   
_

_ Little girl & Maiden & Old man & Adult man & Married woman & Young man: _

_ We’ve all seen the pink hair woman traveled with the wind. She was a wanderer, we never knew where would be the end of her journey. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Old Woman: _

_ All paths end at one place. _ _   
_

_ Francis Aaron Young: _

_ I refuse to accept the destined ending. Time will bury me deep, turning me and what I have in ashes. _

_ Anan & Little girl & Maiden & Old man & Adult man & Married woman & Young man & Old Woman: _

_ The wind knows all. _

(Francine walks beside the last person; a beautiful young boy with gold yellow hair and jade-like blue eyes. She smiled coldly and bows. He cannot see or hear her, so he has no reaction.)

Francine: I haven’t seen you for a long time, your Highness, Prince Francis Aaron Young.

You are our creator’s favorite, the origin of this fictional world. She took away my story to fulfill yours, giving you beauty, wisdom, and royalty. She gave you the ambition but bestowed you a destined death. Tell me, your Highness, do you still respect and love your creator?

(She stands in front of Francis, turning her back to the audience and lifting her right arm. All lights on stage off immediately with her gesture.

  
Actors and actresses exit the stage.  **Curtain two up quietly.** )

**Five**

**Characters**

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and fifty-six years old.

The Maid.

The King, forty-three years old.

The Queen, forty years old.

Francis Aaron Young, seventeen years old.

Francine, unknown age.

**Set**

A room of the House of Young’s Castle.  **Curtain one and Curtain two remain up.**

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind one hundred and fifty-six years old Ica[Ica] is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) A forward slash “/” indicates a point of overlapping dialogue.

**The Play**

(Lights on. The room of the House of Young.

The King and the Queen sit on their throne.

Audio of water sound and steps.

Ica in her grey cloak steps on the stage from the SR wing. She takes a quick peek of the King and the Queen when she passes by. She stops and takes a careful look, then she looks around, looks confusing. She hesitates for a sec and walks towards the SL front corner. She stands there and watches.

In the room, a young maid comes to the front of the King and the Queen and kneels.)

Maid: Your Majesty, your son, Prince Francis, wishes to see you.

The Queen: Let him in.

(The maid bows and leave from the SR wing. Francis Aaron Young steps on the stage from the SR wing. He kneels in front of his father and mother’s thrones.

Francine follows the Prince and stands at the SR front corner, observing.)

Prince Francis: Father, mother. I have made up my mind. Please allow me to give up the crown I will inherit from father one day, because I decide to travel far, and may never come back to you.

The Queen: Where are you going, my child? What makes you decide to leave us forever?

Prince Francis: Everything we believe we hold on our hands, the throne, the royalty, the collection, and our own existence, will be crushed by time. You and father inherited the crowns from my grandparents, then one day you pass the crowns to your heirs. The heirs will repeat the track as you do.

(The Prince looks up. The Queen squeezes her sleeve. The King sighs, doesn’t say a word.)

Prince Francis: But I don’t want the silence after death. I desire the eternity immortals have. Father, mother, this castle has so many rooms and corridors(走廊), but none of them leads to eternity.

(The prince lowers his head down. He keeps kneeling, hearing his parents sobbing on their thrones.

Francine chuckles coldly.)

Prince Francis: I no longer deserve the crown and the throne. I shall leave your castle and the land as a commoner(平民，布衣).

(The King and the Queen are silent. The Prince kneels on the ground, waiting. The Queen holds the King’s hands. They look at each other with teary eyes.)

The Queen: Then, my child, leave as you decide. You are no longer a prince, but you are always our son. Your father and I may regret the decision we make, but right now, at this moment, we let you go. Be brave and faithful when you walk among the world, and we hope you could earn what you desire.

Prince Francis: Farewell, father, mother.

(The band plays the prelude of  _ His Highness. _

The Prince stands up and walks to the throne one last time. He bends to kiss his parents goodbye. Then he steps down the throne, taking off his gorgeous robe. He is no longer a prince, at the rest of his life, he travels with his middle name, Aaron.

He leaves his beautiful robe on the ground, walking away with the white long robe he wears underneath. The maid catches him, insisting to give him a dark blue shawl(披巾). He takes it, using the shawl to cover his face.

The maid picks the robe on the ground and exits from the SR wing. The lights on the royal room go darker. The King and the Queen hold their hands and sigh.

Francis walks to the front of the stage. Behind him,  **Curtain one down.** )

**_“His Highness”_ **

_ Francis: _

_ They said I had everything precious in this world. They said I should be content with what I was born with. They said I collected all the knowledge last in history in my private library. They said I would inherit the throne and the crown, becoming a wise king as my father. _

(Ica walks to the front of the stage.)

_ Ica: _

_ I was aware of the story of the young prince who gave up his crown. _

_ I was part of his story. I crossed a strait and reached the King’s land before he had his first-born son. There were wars outside this country, which brought plague with it. The wars and plague made me settle down in this land for almost two decades. _

_ Francis: _

_ They said I had beauty, youth, wisdom, wealth, and royalty. They believed those were what I own. _

_ What I had were ashes I borrowed from time. Time would take some of them away when I’m still alive. Death would exchange the rest with forever silence, and I couldn’t say no. _

_ There were so many rooms and corridors in the castle, but none of them leads to eternity. _

_ Ica: _

_ The prince gave up his royal identity and left his father’s castle when he was seventeen. He came to the best mechanic in this land, asking for a mechanical heart that could help him reach eternity. _

_ So ambitious, so arrogant, and so childish. He was still too young to realize eternity is nothing but an illusion for mortals. _

(Francine stands between Francis and Ica. She smiled bitterly, tears fall from her eyes. She looks up like she is questioning somebody living up high.)

_ Francine: _

_ Such a familiar ambition and desire, isn’t it,  _ **_my creator?_ ** _ Does it remind you of the story you wrote for me? I left you with a mechanical heart you made for me. You didn’t give me a heart beats forever. I roamed for a cure and failed. _   


_ Francis and I are words from the same root. His story supposes to be mine. He became the origin of our your fictional world, but I was left behind and forgotten. Why? _

(Francine takes a deep breath.)

Francine(smiles coldly): Such a pointless act. How can our creator respond to me when she cannot hear or see me?

(She bows to the audience.)

Francine: My apology.

The journey shall continue.

(She turns and gives Ica a deep look, then exits the stage from the SR wing. The stage goes dark as she is gone.

Ica and Francis exit the stage.)

**Six**

**Characters**

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and fifty-six years old.

Francis Aaron Young, seventeen years old.

Black dog, unknown age.

**Set**

Ica’s workspace.

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind one hundred and fifty-six years old Ica[Ica] is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) A forward slash “/” indicates a point of overlapping dialogue.

**The Play**

( **Curtain one up.** Lights on.

Ica stands in front of her desk and reads her manuscripts. Her dagger and some half-finished metal pieces are on the table.

Francis steps on the stage from the SR wing. He faces the audience and knocks Ica’s door. He wears a white long robe and covers his face with a blue shawl.

Audio of door knocking.)

Ica(looks up): Come in.

(Francis walks in.)

Francis: Sorry for the interruption, I’m looking for Sierra Rubi, the mechanic.

Ica: I am Sierra. How can I serve you,  **your Highness** ?

Francis: I am no longer an heir of my father’s throne.

I heard you are the best mechanic in this land. I need a mechanical heart that beats much longer than a human heart. They said only the best of the best may able to make what I demand, so I come to you. If you are as skilled as they admire, name the price and I will pay.

(Ica looks at Francis for a while.)

_ Ica(low volume): _

_ So ambitious, so arrogant, and so childish. _

Francis: Sierra, I am no spoiled naive child.

(Ica puts down her manuscripts and walks to Francis. She is slightly taller than him, she looks down to meet his eyes, chuckling. Then she suddenly grabs his shawl and pulls it off. Francis frowns, grabbing her wrist. He looks offended, but not angry.)

Francis(in an indifferent tone): That was rude, mechanic.

Ica: It’s pointless to cover your face, your Highness. You are still who you were born to be. What you desire is something that will cost you more than you can afford, not from me, but from eternity itself.

(She looks into his eyes, letting go of the shawl slowly. It slips down from her arm and Francis catches it with another hand. Then he let go of her wrist.

The black dog steps on the stage from the SR wing. It hides underneath the shadow in Ica’s workspace and waits patiently.

Francis steps back a little. He looks at Ica, doesn’t put the shawl back on.)

Francis: I guess the words of I gave up my crown for eternity have been spread out wide.

I know what I desire, so I accept the consequences brought by my choice.

Ica: I can make you a mechanical heart that beats two hundred years. I need no money from you, your Highness. The only reward I ask is the heart beats in your chest.

(No hesitation, Francis agrees her price.)

Francis: You may take it.

(The black dog bends its body, making the sound as it is mocking. Ica looks over Francis’ shoulder and sees the black dog. She grabs Francis’ arm, dragging him to her side. Meanwhile, she grabs a metal piece from her table and throws it towards the black dog. The black dog grunts, jumping out the shadow. Ica pulls Francis behind her and holds the dagger in her hand.)

Francis: The black dog?!

(Ica’s move pauses for a sec, the black dog catches the opportunity, it grunts and rushes over towards them. Ica stands in front of Francis. The distance between the black dog and them is too close, there is nothing they can do but back off as quickly as they can.)

Ica: Step back, Francis!

(She holds her dagger in front of her chest. The black dog seems more aggressive than the last time she saw it. It jumps on her working table and howls. Then it bends its body and jumps towards her. Ica lifts her arms to protect herself. Then she feels the weight and hit of the beast. It lands on her shoulder shortly and jumps again, leaving wounds on her skin.)

Ica: Ahh!

(She pants, almost lost her balance and kneels on the ground when the black dog lands on her temporarily. Her right shoulder and arm hurt badly when she attends to wave her dagger.)

Ica(pants): That really hurts.

(The black dog rushes over to Francis and tries to hit him on the ground. Francis pulls his shawl off from his arm. He twists the shawl as a rope and holds it tight, striking it to the black dog’s head. The black dog doesn’t hide. It opens its mouth and bites his shawl tightly.

Meanwhile, Ica holds her arm still, turning around and searching Francis. 

She sees Francis and the black dog immediately. Ica exchanges the dagger to her left hand. The acute pain of her right shoulder is really a distraction when she moves, she has to finish the fight quickly.)

Ica(pants): Your true goal is always to damage what I cherish, black dog.

(She smiles coldly, looking into the black dog’s eyes.)

Ica: I know you are more than a beast, you understand human speaking, don’t you?

(She points to her chest with the handle of her dagger.)

Ica(pants): You know what is precious here, monster? The mechanical heart Phae left to me. If you aim to destroy me, you should go after the heart in my chest.

(She maintains the cold smile, lifting her left hand with the dagger. The black dog and Francis maintain the hostile stalemate for mins, then the black dog let go of Francis’ shawl. It takes a deep look on Francis, turning towards Ica slowly. Ica holds the dagger tight. Behind the black dog, Francis moves to Ica’s table and grabs a blade. He follows the black dog, aiming the blade to the creature.

The black dog ignores his movement behind it. It walks towards Ica but doesn’t attend to attack her as well. The black dog stops a few steps away from Ica, then turns around, jumps on the table and runs into the dark.

Ica stares at the dark for a sec, putting her dagger back to the table. She grabs her grey cloak with her left hand.

Francis observes her thoughtfully, then puts the blade back on the table. Ica turns to Francis.)

Ica: I will make you a mechanical heart, your Highness. This may take me one year.

Francis: I can wait. I will leave my father’s land once I have the mechanical heart.

(He always speaks in an indifferent tone, like there is nothing in this world touches him.)

Ica: The war and the plague outside this country won’t end in one year.

Francis: I appreciate your kindness, Sierra.

(She looks around. The shadow surrounds them is coming close. She looks into Francis’ eyes. She leans against the table, finding a comfortable position that doesn’t make her right shoulder ache.)

Ica: Sometimes, I wonder where your ambition will lead you.

(Francis looks at her quietly. The shadow swallows him from the back. Soon, there is only Ica stands in the dark alone.

**Curtain one down slowly.** The band plays the prelude of  _ To Custodio _ . Ica carefully wears her cloak on.)

Present Ica: A dislocated shoulder really hurts.

(She touches the scar on her chest, turning towards the audience.)

Present Ica(speaks to herself): I guess my journey is about to reach the end.

**_“To Custodio”_ **

_ Present Ica: _

_ Custodio, my unborn child. Now is a lifeless mechanical heart beats in my chest. _

_ You are the last trace Phae and I share. I can still depict your original shape. You should have become a traveler roaming in this world, carrying our love to you and our story. We could have created a star on the ground that never vanished or fell, a monument that could never be crushed by time and death. _

_ You were the dream of eternity Phae and I dreamed together. But the dream was gone a long time ago. I’ve lost enough in this long life of mine, I couldn’t blame that on you. You are a true guardian as your name means. _

(Ica turns her back to the audience. Lights off. Ica exits the stage from the SL wing.)

**Seven**

**Characters**

Ica Rubi-Godino, one hundred and sixty years old.

Phaedrus Godino (ghost,) aged thirty-one.

Black dog, unknown age.

Francine, unknown age.

**Set**

The cemetery.

**Note**

1) The only shadow appears behind one hundred and sixty years old Ica[Ica] is the silhouette of Present Ica.

2) A forward slash “/” indicates a point of overlapping dialogue.

**The Play**

( **Curtain one up.** Lights up.

Ica walks out from the SL wing. She takes off her cloak. Under her cloak, she wears a white long robe and a white shawl. She pins her hair up.

She walks into the cemetery, searching, then stands in front of one aged gravestone. She squats down, picking up the mechanical heart leaves in front of the gravestone. She touches it gently.)

Ica: Custodio, the mechanical heart, the only thing from the past I can preserve.

(She notices the mark on the heart’s surface. The metal piece was broken and then melted together by someone.)

Ica: The black dog left scars on you. I’m sorry, I failed to protect you from the black dog.

(Ica holds the heart with her left hand. She touches the gravestone.)

Ica: I’m back, Phae.

(She sighs and stands up, looking around.)

Ica(low volume): In loving memory of Tereza Garcia-Rubi, Nishant Rubi, Anan Rubi, Collin Godino, Custodio, and Phaedrus Godino.

They were my mother, my father, my sister, my husomebodyand’s father, my unborn child, and my love.

(The black dog steps out the dark behind the gravestones. It keeps some distance, staring at Ica thoughtfully. Ica hears its footsteps and looks up. Their eye sights meet.

Ica chuckles coldly. She shows the black dog the mechanical heart.)

Ica: The heart is the last thing I have left that matters to me. I believe this is the end game between us. So be it.

(The black dog stares at Ica quietly, then it steps aside, letting someone behinds it steps out the dark.

Ica freezes. Her eyes are wide open.

It is Phaedrus. He looks extremely pale. He wears a long black cloak with scarlet red patterns, surrounded by dark black mist. His dark eyes are as beautiful as Ica remembers. He moves to her without any sound.

He stands in front of Ica, between them is his gravestone.)

Ica: Phae.

(Phaedrus stares at her with teary eyes and smile. Ica tries to touch him, but her hand goes through the mist. She pulls her hand back, looking at him.)

Ica: Again, I come to your gravestone with the heart. Like last time, I thought I have a lot to speak with you, but no.

Last time, when I stood in front of your gravestone, I told you a story that supposes to end a long time ago; my story, my life after losing you. It was surprisingly short, compared with the time I spent alone.

Phaedrus, we will not cry out our tears for each other if our paths don’t cross. The world is wide, we may able to meet someone to cry for, or saving the tears for ourselves.

(The black dog watches them quietly. Ica steps back a few steps. She takes a deep look on the heart, then lifts it with her hands and hits it on the ground hard.

The mechanical heart cracks. Ica stares at Phaedrus with teary eyes. Her hands are shaking.)

Ica: Eternity is never for the mortals.

(She points to her chest. Tears fall from her eyes.)

Ica: And my heart here has broken since the day you died.

(The black dog is still where it is. Ica glances at the black dog.

Then she opens her arms and embraces Phaedrus. Her hair turns to grey.)

Present Ica: I don’t care if I can only touch the cold air.

(Unexpectly, she can feel she holds him with her arms. Phaedrus holds her back. He is shaking.)

Ghost Phaedrus(sighs): I’m sorry.

(Ica opens her eyes surprisingly.)

Present Ica: Phae.

**_“Untitled Poem(Reprise)”_ **

_ Ghost Phaedrus: _

_ If I can overcome Death; _

_ If I don’t have to be apart with people I love and care. _

_ If I have enough time to find my path to you, _

_ No matter how far how long you’ve gone. _

_ Will I stop crying? _

_ Will I become fearless? _

_ Present Ica: _

_ Time pulls me away from you once, but it won’t stop me from coming back to you. Time turns love to my scar, but love is also my strength. _

_ Now I’m writing this untitled poem for you. I’m depicting you as the scar and the strength. _

_ I live a long life but cry at night. I found myself away from people I loved because of eternity. I didn’t become fearless, because I realized I would never have the option to stay with them when they died. _

_ Time makes my memory of your sighs at night blurry. But I remember the words we shared. We walked into the gentle nights together, even we knew our paths would separate one day, mine before yours. _

  
_   
_

_ Present Ica: _

_ Oh Phaedrus my love, _

_ Ghost Phaedrus: _

_ Oh Phaedrus my love, _ _   
_

_ Present Ica& Ghost Phaedrus: _

_ There is one thing I never regret for our love story, _

_ There is one thing I could speak out loudly, _

_ That we didn’t write down our story blindly. _

_ We chose the paths of our own, _

_ Then so be it. _

_ I want you have a happier ending. _

_ I want our story ends good. _

_ Poets said the tragity was more valuable than a comedy. _

_ The writer may disagree, _

_ The audience may disagree, _

_ But certainly not for me, _

_ But certainly not for me. _

(Shadows around them comes close and eventually swallow Ica and Phaedrus. Lights off. Only tracking lights on the black dog.

Ica and Phaedrus exit the stage from the SL wing.

The black dog walks to Phaedrus’ gravestone. It stands up and stares at the gravestone for a while, then takes off its gloves and the mask.

It’s Francine.

Her makeup is smudged, tears fall from her eyes. She picks up the mechanical heart, holding it on her hands.)

Francine: Congratulation, Ica Rubi-Godino, you are about to meet with our creator. Please don’t forget the deal we made, asking the creator for me:

_ Francine: _

**_Why took my position away from this world?_ **

(Francine bows.

The stage goes completely dark.)

  
  


**_The End._ **


End file.
